Be My Everlovin' Baby
by AliKat7
Summary: A sons of Elrond and Legolas friend fiction written for LadyA as a Yule fic exchange


_A/N My apologies to Homer and Tolkien._

_

* * *

  
_

"A turkey hunt?" Elladan brushed his hair out of his face as the breeze began to pick up.

Legolas nodded. "Our gifts are wrapped, the decorations are up, and word came today that the Hobbits will be attending. We probably need _at least_ two more birds."

"It is better than sitting around waiting." Elrohir muttered. "I have grown tired of listening to your pacing the floor, Legolas."

"Better than the two of you arguing over things that happened a century or so ago," Legolas retorted.

Elladan smirked. The three of them had been driving each other to madness and Celeborn had basically threatened them all if they did not leave him in peace. While they were in the woods, they would also dig up and bring a small evergreen tree to the Hall of Fire for the few elflings remaining in the city to decorate with strings of cranberries and poinsettias. The feast was something the twins looked forward to every year. Legolas was also fond of Yule celebrations, but this was his first one here in Imladris.

They had spent most of the day hunting for the turkeys, having found pheasants, deer, and other game but not the turkey until late in the afternoon when they came upon a large flock. As they silently prepared their bows, a haunting song drifted on the wind causing them to look at each other in surprise. The normally skittish birds appeared not to notice the song, even as the song grew louder.

The three started walking in the direction of the sound, each note of the haunting melody bringing them closer to the source. Their footsteps stumbling at times over the woodland ground, despite the facts that they were paths they each knew by heart. Each of them was in their own separate world, only hearing the song calling them forward. When the trees opened up into a clearing by a lake, the source of the song came into view.

Three women were bathing in the lake, singing the bewitching aria. They smiled, seeing the three friends, beckoning them to join them. Despite the cold winter air, their bare skin glistened in the late afternoon sun.

Legolas dropped his bow and walked toward the water as if a drunken hobbit, removing his tunic as he went. All he could see was the dark haired woman whose beauty must rival Varda herself. The twins followed soon after, looking equally disoriented; Elladan drawn to the woman with the red curls clinging to her back and Elrohir enraptured by the golden haired beauty. The women rose from the water walking to the elves.

The Peredhil seemed equally oblivious to the fact that the water was warm despite the fact it was winter. Without words being spoken, the women's names were known to them: Lissilin, golden hair and sweet face offset by her wicked smile, Fairelírë, with dark hair and full lips, and Luhtóma with rich red hair and bewitching green eyes.

Elrohir pulled Lissilin into his arms, kissing her passionately. Fairelírë slipped her arms around Legolas' neck as he moved his lips along her neck and Luhtóma tangled her fingers into Elladan's thick dark mane as she pushed him against a large rock within the water. The song continued despite the fact that the three enchantresses' mouths were otherwise occupied. The ellyn were totally lost in their lust and the desire to possess them. Soon deep moans were mixed in the ballad, as heated skin moved against delicate flesh.

With a deep groan, Elrohir rolled over onto his back and found himself staring at the moon. He felt strange. A swift breeze kicked up and goose bumps ran over his naked skin. Sitting up quickly he realized he was naked lying by the lake. As much as he struggled, he could not remember anything since leaving Imladris earlier that day. Where were Legolas and Elladan? He jumped up and searched the area for his clothes. Hearing a sound behind him, he crouched down studying the area. A boulder in the lake seemed to be moving and groaning. He stood and saw that his twin laid sprawled out upon it.

"Elladan!" he called.

"Stop. Yelling." Elladan sat up rubbing his head.

"What happened? Where is Legolas?"

"Probably the same place as our clothes," Elladan replied, still somewhat dazed and very confused rather than concerned.

"Elladan!" Elrohir snapped. "Legolas is gone and I think…something unnatural has happened …"

Chuckling, Elladan asked, "What was the first clue? The fact that we stumble across three beautiful women bathing in the lake or the fact we woke up without our clothes…again."

"Again? We have never…well, other than that one time," Elrohir replied before Elladan held up three fingers. "Well that is not my issue. Legolas is gone."

Scratching his head, Elladan nodded. "Yes, that is strange. I mean it is not as if he is normally one to follow three women blindly into the forest."

"Three women?" Elrohir glanced over at his twin in confusion. "I do not remember three…"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"We were hunting this morning and…wait! That song! Those women…"

Elladan had walked through the water and reached the shore, sitting down beside his brother. "Now what?"

"Let us return to Imladris and find clothes first, then we can find Legolas." Elrohir jumped up and began the walk down the path.

"Wait Elrohir. We are going to walk through the woods bare ass naked with no weapons?" Elladan asked concerned.

"What choice do we have? We cannot leave Legolas alone, possibly in danger. We have to find him. And since we do not have any weapons or clothes, we have two choices, search for him that way, or after we remedy that fact before we search for him."

"Neither is a good choice," Elladan grumbled as he rose to follow his brother.

Carefully the two crept through the forest, trying to stay out of visibility. Neither wanted to face down an orc without a stitch of clothing on. Making it back to Imladris in record time and not wanting to encounter any of the residents, they crept through the shadows.

They were nearing their suites when they heard the singing again. Turning around they were stunned to see the three women standing there, now dressed in festive gowns. Beside them, with a grin that spoke volumes, was Legolas. The twins glared at him as their grandfather came up behind them, placing an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Do you remember the pranks you played on Legolas all those years? And how I warned you that no son of Thranduil would let you continue without retribution?" Celeborn said with a smirk. "I did warn you. And Legolas has been trying to find a diversion lately. Apparently his friends, Lissilin, Fairelírë, and Luhtóma wanted to help him with that. As did a few other people, including Estel who used the vast knowledge you taught him about herbs to know what best to make you easily bewitched."

Elrohir and Elladan felt their cheeks flaming with embarrassment as they attempted to hide their nudity. They were stunned to see Estel, Glorfindel, and Arwen join Legolas.

"I believe its time for the Yule feast!" Celeborn called out loudly and the lanterns around them were lit. People streamed in from everywhere, snickering a bit as they walked past the Peredhil twins whose faces had turned three shades of red at this point.

After the residents had left them alone and Celeborn and Glorfindel led the three lovely visitors inside, Elrohir glared at Legolas and asked, "How could you humiliate us like this?"

"I merely wanted to teach you a lesson or two. And besides, it is not as if you have not done the same to me since I was born." Legolas shrugged.

"Not to mention all of the things you did to me," Estel added.

"Let us be honest. You have caused more trouble than a dozen other ellyn, my dear brothers. And personally I think it was time for you to finally be outdone." Giggling she added, "Oh my were you ever outdone. I think that Grandfather enjoy it a little bit too much."

"He is just glad we are all together again for Yule." Elrohir added.

No one said what they were thinking; that this might be their last Yule all together. They all looked at each other affectionately for a moment before Arwen finally broke the silence.

"Will you two **please** go get dressed?"

_

* * *

A/N As you might have guessed, the three women are meant to represent Homer's Sirens. Although mine were closer to the Coen Brothers' version in Oh Brother Where Art Thou? Title is a line from the song the sirens sung in Oh Brother._

_Lissilin - Sweet melody __  
__Fairelírë - Phantom song __  
__Luhtóma - Enchanting voice _


End file.
